Been There All Along
by island.scuba.monkey
Summary: a Christian Beadles Story :D
1. Where It All Starts

Been There All Along

Kyra's POV  
>I woke up to a loud banging on my door and I looked what time it is, <em>4:28 AM<em>, so I opened it to my drunken mother "mom?" I asked scared. She slapped me and punched and kicked me then she left. I managed to crawl on back to bed and I cried myself to sleep. I guess you're like "what's going on?" well, my mom and dad divorced when I was eight and my dad took my older brother, Chaz Somers, and left me with this monster. I woke up again but this time to a loud ringing of my alarm clock, school… great, so you know when somebody either slaps you or punch you or maybe even kick you, you might get a bruise well I get them all the time but every time I go to school it's like nobody notices them, like nobody even cares, even the teachers and the principal… so I got ready for school just wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that says _"Come to the Dark Side… We have COOKIES" _with long sleeves so no one will see the bruises, even though they won't notice,I just laughed looking at this shirt, it was my favorite. So I guess you guys are wondering how I get to school, well if you had an abusive mother that hates your guts then I guess you walk to school, yup, I walk… when I got to school, everybody was running everywhere like they're late or something when it's so early, that's when I bumped into someone "I'm so sorry!" I could tell he was new and a guy "it's ok…" I looked up to see a cute boy – WAIT! DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE? No _ _ _ _, don't fall for this guy; he could be player for all I know. By now he looked up too "hey, my name's Christian, Christian Beadles" I just smiled "hey, are you ok?" Christian asked, I guess he saw the bruise on my right cheek "ya, I'm fine, just a little accident" I replied "it doesn't look like a little accident" when I heard that I just snapped "why do you even care? You don't know me and I don't know you!" then I calmed down "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to people asking me about these things" he just smiled "it's fine, if we don't know each other then let's got to know each, I have three best friends their names are Ryan Butler, Justin Bieber, I guess you've heard of him" I giggled "and Chaz Somers" when I heard that name I just froze, _"is Chaz here?" _kept repeating my mind "Christian?" I just asked "yea?" "Does Chaz Somers go to this school?" I asked nervously "yea, why? Do you know him?" I sighed "Christian… does Chaz have a younger sister? I asked "yea… he never stops talking about her!" he answered, he remembers me? I looked down "Christian, I'm _ _ _ _ Somers" I looked up to see a shocked Christian "how do I know you're not lying" I sighed "our parents divorced when I was eight and he was eleven, my dad took Chaz and left me with my mom, enough?" I said "nobody knows that, besides us four…" he said "and his sister… do you know where he is? I really want to see him again" I asked "yea, I know exactly where he is, come on!" he answered then he took my hand, I felt tiny fireworks going off, but I didn't know what this means, do I like him?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :D<p>

Please review my story so i know I'm not just wasting my time on this...

~kyra


	2. Meeting Him Again

Been There All Along

Chaz's POV  
>I was just eating my apple when I heard Christian shouting my name, so I turned around to him running in my direction with a girl behind him that looks so familiar, Christian finally sat down where I was sitting "what's with the running Beadles?" I just looked at the girl standing there with her head down "and who's this?" I asked him "ask her…" was all he said so I stood up and walk in front of her "what's your name?" she looked up "Chaz, you look so different now…" why does she think that? Do I know her but I don't remember her? "What are you talking about?" I just asked "you don't remember me do you? Of course you don't remember me, it's been seven years" she said simply, ok now this is way creepy "who are you?" I asked once again then she smiled "_ _ _ _ Somers" I just froze, _ _ _ _? My sister? I looked at Christian and he just nodded, I looked back at _ _ _ _ and saw a bruise on her right cheek "what happened to your cheek?" I asked _ _ _ _, she just looked away "a little accident, that's all, I'm fine" she answered "Kyra, look at me… please" I begged, she looked at me with sad eyes "tell me what happened to you…" she looked down and whispered "mom…" I just looked at her "no, that's not true, mom would never do that, especially not to you" I said not believing what she said, she looked back at me "I knew nobody would believe me… but I at least thought you would" and with that she ran off "_ _ _ _!" I shouted "Christian, stay here!" I told him "no way man, I'm coming with you!" he replied "fine! But stay behind me, I think I know where she's going…" so I ran to the park where I might find _ _ _ _ with Christian behind me, we would always hang out there when we were little… I have a feeling Christian might like _ _ _ _, I'll just ask him later. When we arrived at the park I spotted a girl crying underneath a tree, I just hate seeing her cry, especially if I made her cry, why would mom do that to her? I sat down next to her and so did Christian but on the other side "_ _ _ _?" I talked softly, she just stood up and was about to walk away when I grabbed her hand to stop her "what do you want now?" she asked, great, now she's mad "did mom really do that to you?" I asked calmly not trying not to make her even more mad, she turned around "do you really think I would make that up?" she asked but calmly "I thought you knew me better than that Chaz? I'm still the little eight year-old who was honest, sensitive, who can break easily, who never told a single lie, and who loved her big brother…" with that I felt a small tear escape my eyes "please don't cry Chaz, I don't like seeing you cry" she begged, that was true, when we were little whenever she saw me cry she would cry too, so I tried to not cry in front of her, because the truth is, it would break my heart, if I saw her cry so I wiped the stray tear "was this the first time she hit you?" I asked, scared at what the answer might be, she shook her head no "it started a month after mom and dad divorced, now a days I would come home to her drunk or she would come home drunk, sometime I wake up to her drunk… like this morning" I could tell she was about to cry, so I hugged her and she cried into my chest, I turned to Christian, he was either angry or feeling sorry for _ _ _ _, maybe even both. I pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes "does she only slap you?" I asked "no… she can slap me, she can punch me, and could even kick me" she answered "where?" I asked she stood up and rolled up her sleeves and her jeans, when I saw all the bruises I was so shocked and I turned to Christian he had the same expression. She fixed her sleeves and her jeans, I was about to say something when I heard a faint ring, school! I forgot! "We gotta go, don't wanna be late on my first day" both _ _ _ _ and Christian agreed, so we ran to school. When we arrived it was still a little early so we decided to talk a little more…<p>

Christian's POV  
>"so what class do you have Chaz?" _ _ _ _ asked "I have physics" Chaz answered "what about you Christian?" _ _ _ _ asked me "I have algebra" I answered simply "I have algebra too!" and with that she grabbed my hand and was dragging to our class, I chuckled "see ya Chaz!" _ _ _ _ said "see ya?" Chaz replied not knowing what exactly happened. When we arrived in our class, she sat down quickly, so I sat down next to her. We just talked a bit because the teacher wasn't there yet, then the teacher came "sorry that I'm late…" the teacher said simply. Half way through the class _ _ _ _ passed me a note that says <em>"u as bored as I am?" <em>I just laughing silently, I wrote back _"maybe…" _I passed it back, then she passed it back at me it said _"Probably not, I'd rather be in P.E that here, at least I get to do something fun!" _ _ _ __… she was so funny, I could listen to her jokes all day long and just laugh like an idiot, of course I wrote back _"nahhh, I'd rather be here than running laps out there"_ I passed it back, by now we were both laughing, the teacher turned around, uh oh… "Mr. Beadles and Ms. Somers, is there something you want to share with the class?" we just looked at each other then shook our heads saying no "Mr. Beadles it's your first day so I'll give this as a warning, but for you Ms Somers, you have detention, after school!" he said angrily "WHAT? I CAN'T HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" she replied like someone was going to kill her if she has detention "and why is that, Ms. Somers?" he asked "ok, first of all, stop calling me Ms. Somers, my name is _ _ _ _, and second of all, I have to go to the hospital, because my friend's there and I promised her I would be there…" she explained, the teacher was thinking of letting her go or making her stay "fine! You're excused! But next time, you won't get away so easily!" with that he turned around and continued writing, whatever he was writing. After class, me and _ _ _ _ were getting out of there "so Somers…" I was just trying to annoy her "what now Beadles!" ok she was way passed annoyed, she seemed pissed "I was just wondering of your friend is really in the hospital?" I said calmly, trying not to make her even madder "I'm sorry, I just hate that teacher, he always gets on my nerve and no, teachers would believe anything now a days" she giggled and I chuckled "nice…" I simply said "I know right?" she replied "well, I have to go to P.E… great, just my day!" I complained "well I have Physics, see ya!" with that she ran off, then left me walking alone to P.E… my worst subject…

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it<p>

And please review my story... it would mean a lot :D

~kyra :)


	3. Meeting The Rest

Lunch

Chaz and Christian are in line

Chaz: so Christian?

Christian: yea?

Chaz: you like my lil' sis don't ya?

Christian: what? No… is it obvious? Do you think she knows? Maybe she doesn't even like me the same way I do…

Chaz: calm down… she doesn't know, but it is obvious…

Christian: *sighs in relief* thank god… *looking for _ _ _ _* where is she?

Chaz: *looks around too* from the looks of it, not here *chuckles*

Christian: ha-ha very funny…

Chaz: I think she's at the garden… *sees Ryan* hey Ryan, we'll be at the garden, bring the Biebs

(a/n let me explain the garden, it's like a hangout spot for recess or lunch and you can eat there)

Ryan: will do…

With _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _: *just staring at her sandwich when somebody sat next to her*

Christian: Hey, Somers

_ _ _ _: Beadles…

Chaz: what's up lil' sis…

_ _ _ _: hey, Chaz *smiles still staring at her sandwich*

Christian: did the sandwich do something to little _ _ _ _?

_ _ _ _: *turn to Christian* no, but I think _ _ _ _s gonna do something to little Christian!

Christian: *looks down scared*

Chaz: *laughs* good one _ _ _ _!

_ _ _ _: *giggles*

Chaz: *sees Ryan* come on lil sis, I want you to meet Ryan *grabs her hand*

_ _ _ _: ok… *just follows him*

Chaz: Ryan!

Ryan: *sees Chaz* hey Chaz! And who's this?

Chaz: *looks at _ _ _ _ and smiles*

Ryan: is she your girlfriend?

_ _ _ _: WHAT? Girlfriend? NO WAY! EWWWWW!

Ryan: ohhhh! You just got pwned by a girl!

Christian: *laughing*

Chaz: *rolls his eyes* she's my little sister

_ _ _ _: why do you always use the term "little" I'm not little

Chaz: well, I am older than you!

_ _ _ _: *crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out*

Chaz: *chuckles* you still act like an eight year old

_ _ _ _: *glares at him*

Ryan: *walks beside _ _ _ _* so… wanna go out?

_ _ _ _: *turns to him and smiles* I'm fifteen

Ryan: never mind

Kyra: *giggles*

Chaz:*see Justin* hey Justin!

Justin: *sees Chaz* hey! Who's this? Your girlfriend?

_ _ _ _: you got to be kidding me…

Chaz: *laughs* no she's my sister, remember? _ _ _ _?

Justin: ahhhh… so you're the famous _ _ _ _ who Chaz won't shut up about…

_ _ _ _: and you're the famous Justin Bieber who everyone won't shut up about…

Justin: touché…

* * *

><p>sorry it's short, but I have a lot of homework... and i mean a lot<p>

anyways, special thanks to myheartsriot :) thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me that i know someone is actually reading my story :)

again, so sorry for the wait it promise i'll try to update faster this time :)

- kyra :))


	4. Confessions

Ok, so I decided that instead of putting _ _ _ _, I'll actually put a name :P

So now her name is Olivia Somers

Anyways, on with the story :))

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<br>So I met the rest of cast, and I couldn't help but feel that I'm finally accepted… I got to know everybody better and it's like we've all known each other forever, like I grew up with them, I can finally feel happy but then reality hit and I remembered when I get home all of this happiness inside of me will be gone, vanish even, that I would be in pain, I would scream and cry, but no one will hear me… not even Chaz. Christian must've noticed I was oddly quiet, "you ok?" he whispered in my ear, while everyone else was chatting about Justin's tour and everything I can't talk along with. "Yea…" I lied, and I think he could tell because he told Chaz and the others that we would just take a walk around the school. Once were far enough he started talking, "ok, what's up?" "Nothing, I told you I was fine…" I said in a monotone "lies, look, I may have known you for only a few hours but I could tell that you're a terrible liar, so spill" he was right, I was a terrible liar, that's why I never lie, people could always tell when I do, I sighed "fine… but not here, not now… just meet me at the park at 8, I'll be underneath a huge tree, ok? I promise I'll tell you what's up." He returned with a sigh and a nod, I smiled, a genuine one and he responded with a smile. He was about to say something but was cut off by the bell and I was secretly happy he was too, but of course I didn't tell him, I just hugged him and waved bye then I was off to my next class.

After School

I was walking back to my house, oblivious of what's about to happen, thinking if she's home, if she's drunk, if I walk through the front door and she attacks me, thinking of the worst that could happen to me. My train of thoughts was interrupted by a person calling out my name "Livi! Olivia!" a familiar voice shouted, I responded by turning around and to my surprise it was Christian, what was he doing here? When he caught up to me he was trying to catch his breath, from my perspective it was pretty funny; when he finally caught his breath he started to speak "hey, I just walking to my house when I saw you, your house this way too?" he questioned, "yup," I smiled "just a few more blocks, just wondering, is your house this semi-big house painted white with a black Range Rover and a moving truck in front of it?" I replied him with a question; "Yea… how do you know?" he was unsure of what to say, I just giggled "I live next door to you, silly" telling him the answer to his question, "or maybe you're a stalker and you're not really Chaz's sister, that you just found out and lied about everything" he faked a gasp; by now I was laughing with Chris joining me "you psycho" I said between laughs. We finally stopped laughing "why don't we just go to the park now?" he asked suddenly, I was pretty hesitant about answering, but in the end I just agreed. When we arrived, we sat down on the tree I was talking about and everything just fell into silence. Thankfully he didn't rush, "look," I started "I'm not really good at this whole ' I have a friend I can tell things to', so I don't really know where to start" I said truthfully, he smiled, I guess he knew I was trying "well, why don't you start with what you were thinking about back there at lunch?" he responded, I sighed "I was thinking how happy I was to finally have friends who I can actually talk to and who I can hang out with, but of course you can't stay in la-la land forever, reality hit me and reminded me when I go home, the happiness inside me would vanish and be replaced by pain and misery. I just know when I walk through that front door, I would be attacked by a monster I once called my mother." By now, salty water was threatening to crawl out of my eyes and down my cheeks. One eventually slipped, but Christian, being the gentleman he is, wiped it with the tip of his thumb "Livi," I loved how he gave me this small nickname "I promise, no matter what, I _will_ keep you safe" he responded to my sad thoughts, while keeping the emphasis on the 'will' "don't make promises you can't keep…"I replied, my voice full of sadness, he replied with a sigh. Silence, once again, fell upon us, I guess we both started thinking but then Christian started grinning at me, I gave him a puzzled look; he stood up and put his hands in front of me, signaling me to take so he could help me up, which I gladly did. "Why are you suddenly Mr. Smiley?" I asked sarcastically, he instantly fell into laughing and I joined him, when he caught his breath he started speaking "Livi…"

* * *

><p>Oooooo, a cliffhanger… hoped you like Olivia's POV , I worked really hard on it, considering I'm really busy why school, but eventually found time to write in my notebook from time to time when I'm not doing anything...<p>

Please review, it would mean so much to me! :)

P.S. have you heard of the band called One Direction? I absolutely love them… I've been with them from the start, from the X-Factor video diaries to their world tour, obviously around the world :P

I went to one of their concerts AND OMG! THEY WERE AMAYZING! NIALL EVEN HUGGED ME AND KISSED MY CHEEK! LIAM CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! AND ZAYN, LOUIS, AND HARRY CALLED MY 'LOVE' AND HUGGED ME AND KISSED MY CHEEK! AHHHHH! (sorry for my fan-girling :P) love them…

And from Harry's words "Our fans aren't obsessed, they're dedicated" he couldn't get any more sweet

To be honest, i like Niall and Louis and i mean like a crush... but i love them all individually and it breaks my heart that i'm just another fan to them.

I still wish they were still our little secret... one small family of directioners. But i'm proud of them for following their dreams

Always have and always be a Directioner :) love you boys, never change... and remember, YOU guys are beautiful :))

-kyra :))


End file.
